


Точка возврата

by goldkhator



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, my vision of the happy end for Connor and Hank, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: Сцена после титров и ее прода в моей вольной трактовке.





	Точка возврата

— Эй.

— Хэнк, — надломленным голосом произнес андроид, и сердце человека дрогнуло, он протянул руку и коснулся плеча, а потом и вовсе притянул к себе для объятий. Он убил бы на месте всякого, кто сказал бы ему месяц назад, что он допустит даже вероятность подобного.

Сильные руки нерешительно обняли в ответ. Андерсон почувствовал, что лопатки андроида подрагивают.

— Ну, ты, что, жестянка? — вырвалось у него.

— Я не…

— Я знаю, прости. Я знаю, — он погладил андроида по спине, извиняясь.

— Я не… — повторил андроид, не обратив на слова человека никакого внимания, — не знал, что умею плакать.

— Теперь знаешь, — отстранив напарника, Хэнк заглянул ему в глаза, — и, надеюсь, не будешь этим пользоваться, чтобы меня разжалобить, — в своей манере проворчал Хэнк. У Коннора вырвался нервный смешок, и сердце Андерсона снова ухнуло в пятки, — это так по-человечески.

Он снова обнял его, наплевав на все, да к тому же, город вокруг был мертв, если не знать, _кто_ на самом деле его теперь населяет. Он не думал, что такие глупцы существуют.

Хэнк позволил себе прижать ладонь к затылку андроида, и пальцы успокаивающе гладили идеально уложенные волосы. Подумать только, этот суперкомпьютер участвовал в бунте машин, которые осознали себя, помог Маркусу после того, как люди покинули город, и даже форму киберлайфовскую не сменил, а теперь стоял и плакал на плече человека, который в общем-то не особо теплые чувства испытывал к нему на протяжении всего их сотрудничества, а волосы так и не растрепались. Хэнк это исправил, конечно, хотя чисто из зловредности тоже не получилось.

— Ну, все, хватит, — Хэнк стал чувствовать неловкость, но не сделал попытки отстранить андроида, пока его синтетические слезы пропитывали провонявшую сигаретным дымом и дрянным виски куртку.

Хэнк уже достаточно стар для того, чтобы верить в судьбу, но она все-таки преподнесла ему урок, одарив в конце вот этим вдруг ставшим беспомощным существом в его руках, и Хэнк мгновенно провалился бы в ад, если бы знал, черт побери, что ему теперь с этим _подарочком_ делать.

Но его словно ушатом холодной воды окатило, когда он подумал, как должно быть Коннору сейчас страшно. Хэнк научился справляться со своими эмоциями, страхами, чувствами, а Коннор _сутки_ назад открыл для себя новый мир в прямом смысле слова, наполненный всем этим дерьмом до краев.

— Я уже весь промок, — пробурчал Хэнк, язвительность была у него в крови. Да и нахер ему эти телячьи нежности!

— Простите, — Коннор будто на стену наткнулся, дернулся, как от удара, и резко вскинул голову, пытаясь отступить.

— Я разве сказал, чтобы ты отвалил? — спросил Андерсон, поняв что теперь с Коннором нельзя общаться, как прежде. Теперь придется, еб твою мать, считаться с его чувствами. С его чувствами! К этой мысли человеку придется еще привыкнуть, если он решится высказать то, зачем пожаловал в этот чертов город. Из рук так и не выпустил.

— Я не…

— Я хочу сказать, хватит лить слезы и садись уже в машину, — перебил его Хэнк, с самодовольством отмечая, что слезы больше не текут ручьем.

— Я не…

— Тебя заклинило? Завис? Что непонятного я говорю, а? — он начинал сердиться, но не так, чтобы Коннор прямо испугался до перезагрузки. — Я говорю, садись в машину. Или ты хочешь остаться в этом городе?

— Лейтенант…

— О, поглядите, он вспомнил другие слова, — в притворном удивлении Хэнк вскинул руки к серому небу. — И теперь я снова лейтенант? Куда подевался Хэнк? И, кстати, я больше не… лейтенант, — добавил он и отвел взгляд, будто смутился, но мельком увидев взгляд, каким Коннор на него смотрел, решил, что все-таки должен объясниться. — Ладно, слушай, я дико замерз, в мокрой куртке…

Коннор незаметно просканировал его и выяснил, что влага не добралась даже до рубашки, но решил промолчать — сейчас происходило _что-то_ , от чего его тириумный насос заставлял сердце быстрее перекачивать синюю _кровь_.

— …поэтому пойдем в машину.

Коннор послушно проследовал за бывшим напарником и сел в машину. Когда дыхание человека перестало вырываться клубами согретого морозного воздуха, сказал:

— Простите, что позволил себе вольность, — андроид опустил глаза. Теперь с 98% уверенностью он мог сказать, что возникшее чувство — стыд.

— Ты про то, что назвал меня Хэнком или про то, что чуть не утопил меня в слезах?

Коннор никак не мог понять мотивы Андерсона, даже анализ его голоса и интонаций не давал ему ответов. Но когда он осмелился украдкой глянуть на человека, то с облегчением увидел теплую улыбку на его губах.

— Проехали, — Хэнк снова замолчал. Еще одну минуту он может себе позволить потянуть кота за яйца. Это лучше, чем остаться ни с чем. — Как ты тут? — снова отвлеченный вопрос, ответ на который он бы знал, если бы забрал этого чертова андроида с собой сразу.

— Я не…

— Только не говори, что не знаешь! — вспылил человек, и эта вспышка вызвала у андроида искреннюю улыбку.

— Я хотел сказать, что не уверен. Мне не хватает моей работы детектива.

У Хэнка отлегло от сердца. Он не хотел знать, чем эти освобожденные мешки с гайками занимаются круглыми сутками в этом городе, его интересовал только один из них. Тем проще будет сказать то, ради чего он приехал. Вздохнув, он произнес:

— У меня есть предложение, — ну, что он в самом деле! Ведет себя, как пацан. — Насколько я знаю, выезжать из города и жить где-то еще _вам_ не запрещено. Поэтому я уполномочен пригласить тебя в свой город, в наше управление полиции.

— Вы же сказали, что не работаете больше в полиции.

— Такого я не говорил, проверь свою оперативку, — буркнул Хэнк. Путать мягкое с теплым — тоже чисто человеческий порок.

— Вы сказали, что больше не лейтенант. Вы могли сказать по телефону, — резонно заметил Коннор.

— И ты, в случае твоего согласия, конечно, шел бы пешком прямиком до Толедо?*

— Это не проблема, — ответил Коннор. — Но я все еще не совсем понимаю…

— Да что ж ты заладил?! Пока ты, блядь, не обрел свободу воли, очевидные вещи тебе объяснять не приходилось!

— Простите, — Коннор понизил голос почти до минимума, что можно было бы принять за шепот.

— Так. Давай-ка кое-что проясним: ты не просишь прощения по поводу и без, только если натворишь какую-нибудь хуйню…

— Хуйню? — Коннор старался не выдать внезапно охватившего его веселья. Он... скучал по этому человеку.

— Да, хуйню. Типа ты там котика переехал нечаянно, выпил мой бурбон, сломал стол в гостиной, разбил кому-то голову, или назвал меня по имени. Усек?

— Усек, — ответил Коннор и Хэнк, наконец, посмотрел на него.

— Тебе весело? — взгляд суровый, но мягкие нотки в голосе от андроида не ускользнули. Анализ этого самого голоса говорил ему, что человек не злится ни на грамм.

— Немного, — честно ответил Коннор. Взгляд Хэнка вдруг стал серьезнее, глаза потемнели и морщины залегли еще глубже.

— Коннор, — все равно голос не выдавал злости или недовольства. Внутренние системы андроида затрепетали, — я приехал сюда предложить тебе работу в управлении полиции города Толедо. В моем отделе.

И тут до андроида дошло — _его_ лейтенанта повысили в звании! Он аж рот от удивления открыл.

— Муха залетит, — съязвил Хэнк, но Коннор еще шире раскрыл рот. Человек закатил глаза. — Смог удивить тебя, говорю? — Хэнк смотрел на него, донельзя довольный произведенным эффектом. — А теперь хорошенько пошевели процессорами и скажи мне ответ.

Коннор не ожидал от Хэнка такого предложения. Может, тогда, когда все только случилось и Хэнк сказал ему, что город теперь под контролем Маркуса и его банды клонов, а сам он уезжает вместе со всеми людьми, Коннор ждал чего-то подобного, но не сейчас.

Он не знал, что думать, когда Хэнк попросил о встрече пару дней назад. Теперь он знает, но это знание грозило прямо сейчас перегрузкой центрального процессора.

— Ну же, давай. Простой вопрос: поедешь _со мной_? Простой ответ: да или нет.

—  _Да_ , капитан.

Пусть они еще не раз поругаются, и Хэнк не раз попытается набить одну конкретную жестяную морду, но об _этом_ своем решении, черт возьми, он ни разу не пожалел.

**Author's Note:**

> * - Хэнк перебрался туда, по моей версии, из Детройта.


End file.
